First Impressions
by Firegirl531
Summary: Meet Jade and Claire. They are boarders. And they, kick butt! This is their story. Warnings: Marisol bashing, violence


Me: Hey, I'm back!  
  
Sino & Tima: Slim Shady?!  
  
Me: Very funny, you two. You guys are regular comedians.  
  
Sino: You know you love us.  
  
Me: Keep thinking that, buddy...  
  
Tima: Ouch! ::cries::  
  
Sino: Yeah whateva...  
  
Betty: ::jumps and throws pom-poms in the air:: GO SINO!!!  
  
Me: So now you're taking his side?!  
  
Betty: Give me an S! I! N! O!  
  
Sino: ::smile::  
***********************************************************************************  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own SSX Tricky. If I did, I wouldn't have to rely on my friend  
coming over so I could play the game. I don't own the song "Chop Suey!" The band System   
of a Down owns it. I don't own the character, Claire, Betty Spawn owns her, but  
I own Jade! Got it?!  
***********************************************************************************  
  
::sings:: It's storytime, it's storytime, it's storytime with GRANDPA!!  
  
FIRST IMPRESSIONS: PROLOGUE  
  
Character Profiles  
  
1. Claire Duchemont  
Age: 19  
Hair: blonde with blue streaks, ponytail  
Eyes: Aqua blue  
Nationality: Russian  
Height: 5'7"  
Build: Thin  
Outfit: blue jeans, white Ecko tank, white puma kicks  
Type:BX  
übertrick: Whirlpool  
spin 1260 degree circle upside down, then upright at last second  
screams "Quasi Kamikazi!"  
Board: Red board with canopy bed  
Enemy: Moby  
Friend: Mac, Jade  
  
2. Jade Yaaham  
Age: 18  
Hair: black with burgandy streaks  
Eyes: grey  
Type:BX  
Nationality: Egyptian/African  
Height: 5'8"  
Build: Volumptuous (average)  
Outfit: white skull cap, blue shirt with white shirt under it, Sketcher boots,  
dark blue jeans  
übertrick: Airplane  
Takes board, put it on back, and spreads arms out, then regains   
posture at last minute  
Board: clear with green leek in the middle of it  
Enemy: Luther, Marisol  
Friend: Psymon, Claire  
  
FIRST IMPRESSIONS: CHAPTER ONE  
P.O.V: Claire Duchemont  
  
  
We sleep in a trailer. I don't know what they've told you, but we   
snowboarders don't get nice cozy hotel rooms. Not in the budget, I guess.  
So anyway, kinda road rules-esque, but whatever gets me to the slopes. There   
are four people per trailer, so I'm stuck with Jade, Mac, and Marisol. I met Mac   
first, and thought he seemed pretty cool with those baggy pants and sweet clothes.   
Then this girl Jade showed up, and I couldn't believe how pretty she was. I guess   
she's mixed or something because her skin is this real light tan color. I wish   
I wasn't so pale! Then this total ditz Marisol shows up which I don't mind much,   
but Jade makes this disgusted face when she sees her.  
I decided I was going to win Mac over by the end of the competition. He's  
completely my type. Maybe I'll even seduce him...Damn! He's jail bait!!(Only 17)  
OK, the day he turns 18, he's mine...  
  
  
First Impressions: Chapter two  
P.O.V: Jade Yaaham  
  
  
All my life sucky and real cool things have happened, but when I joined the SSX  
World circet, that took the cake! I mean snowboarding with the best of the best, you get  
to travel (Even more that I did 'cause my adopted parents were travel freaks- hence how I  
was adopted), and I got to ride some tricked out courses! Anyway when I first got there  
I met the gang: Kaori "freak on speed", Luther "pig who needs a bath", Seeyah "Macy Gray/Erika   
Baku", Mac "self-proclaimed trick master",Brodi "Budda boy", Elise and Marisol "arrogant   
fruit baskets",Moby and JP "the assholes who need to be dragged into the street by his crappy   
helmet/jacket and shot", Zoe "Amozon Woman", and Psymon "the coolest and funniest guy around" .   
Out of all of the vets I liked Psymon the best, because he wasn't jelouse like the   
other boarders and he had the best ideas for pranks and tricks on and off the slope. (one time  
after a practice run and Luther pushed him through the glass on the short cut we filled his  
room full of snow, wood, and squirrels) 


End file.
